gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Simeon Car Export Requests
Simeon Car Export Requests is a feature in Grand Theft Auto Online unlocked after completing the first job for Simeon. Description - Normal Export Lists Every 24 hours (real-time) Simeon sends SMS messages requesting that the player find and deliver one of a list of cars to his garage in the Terminal. Each SMS message lists five models that may be used to fulfill the request. All vehicles will be ones normally sellable at Los Santos Customs however exporting these "steal to order" vehicles at the dock will result in a premium payment over and above the normal sale price of these cars. The text list is personalized to each player in the Free Mode lobby so another player stealing a car on the players list will not trigger the subsequent steps of the job unless they have the vehicle on their own list. It's also possible multiple players will have different lists concurrently. Most of the vehicles will be able to be found driving around in traffic but a few of the less common (e.g. the Tailgater and Bagger) will be more commonly found parked in one of the specific spawn points used by the High Priority Vehicle job described below. The player can not use a Personal Vehicle (i.e. one fitted with a tracker) to fulfill a Simeon order, however a Simeon requested vehicle can be kept as a Personal Vehicle by taking it into the player's own garage instead of delivering it. Once a car is located to fulfill the request, the player will receive two wanted stars and will need to lose them. After the wanted level has been lost, the player is instructed to respray the car. Players only need to respray the primary color. There is no need to respray a secondary color if the vehicle has that option. Modifying parts or performance of the vehicle at LSC will not result in an increased payout over the amount spent and will normally result in a net loss. Expensive paint will not return more than the cheapest paint when the player is getting the vehicle resprayed so players should need to spend no more than $800 (excluding any initial repair costs). Once resprayed, the player can take the vehicle to Simeon's garage, which will be marked with an on the map and be available as a location on the player's GPS. A successful delivery is rewarded by cash dependent on the model and condition of the vehicle, although payouts can vary. Delivering a damaged vehicle to the garage will result in disparaging remarks from the NPC receiving the vehicle. Completion of the delivery of a single car at the garage will complete the job, it is not possible to deliver more than 1 vehicle from each list. Moments after exiting the garage, the player will receive a thank-you SMS message from Simeon. Description - High Priority Requests During Free Mode sessions, occasionally all players will be advised that there is a special "High Priority" vehicle wanted at the import/export dock. '' ''The vehicle will be one from the same list of possible import/export vehicles above. This vehicle will be parked in one of 9 specific spawn spots: *The parking lot at the Observatory *The parking lot at Los Santos Golf Club *Fleeca Bank carpark at Chumash on the east side of the Great Ocean Highway *Del Perro Pier parking lot *Vespucci Beach tennis court parking lot *Maze Bank Arena upper car park *Boulevard Del Perro on street car park near Bob Mulet in Rockford Hills. *Parking lot on Vespucci Boulevard west of the Maze Bank Tower behind the Alta St apartments. *Northern parking lot at Vinewood Racetrack The spot will be marked on every player's map with a green vehicle shaped icon and will be able to be selected on the player's GPS. The process of retrieval, police evasion, respray and delivery of the High Priority Vehicle follows exactly the same as the normal export vehicles except whenever any player enters the vehicle, every player will receive a notification message advising them that the player has taken the High Priority Export vehicle. The green icon continues to display on every players map until it is successfully delivered. Every player is able to compete for the delivery of the vehicle to the garage and this vehicle attracts an even higher premium over the normal sale price of that model car than the normal export price. Unlike the normal export list vehicles, the High Priority Export vehicles are unable to be kept by the player as a personal vehicle. Cars Requested Gallery SimeonExportGarageTerminal_GTAO_EntryView.jpg|Simeon Export garage at the Terminal HighPriorityVehicle GTAO Jackal RockfordHills.jpg|Jackal HPV at Rockford Hills spawn location HighPriorityVehicle_GTAO_Landstalker_Racecourse.jpg|Landstalker HPV at Racetrack spawn spot Trivia *Prior to patch 1.10(?) a bug existed whereby exiting your garage with a Personal Vehicle that was a model on your current Simeon text list would result in 2 wanted stars, despite Simeon always refusing to accept Personal Vehicles. *Prior to title updates adding rarely spawning vehicles to the websites for purchase, a Simeon list was a common short-cut to obtaining vehicles like the Tailgater as a Personal Vehicle. * High Priority Vehicles are commonly destroyed in Free Mode sessions, both through normal competition and through trolling (players deliberately destroying the vehicle to prevent other players from delivering it without intending to make any attempt to deliver it themselves). * Anecdotal evidence would indicate that NPC traffic AI is scripted with a higher chance to behave erratically if the player is driving a Simeon requested vehicle, particularly after respraying and in transit to the Terminal garage. The odds of encountering red light runners or cars turning into your path seems greatly increased. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Game Modes